


Последний рубеж

by Red_Sally



Series: Сержант и его последствия [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Последний рубеж

Брок любит такие дни.

Барнс смотрит на него, приподнявшись на локте, и улыбается, пьяно и дрожаще: как будто все еще надеется убедить всех и каждого, что с ним все путем и его не пришлось отбивать у молоденькой английской докторши едва ли не силой. Как будто он уже забыл, как о дурацкой шутке, об обещании сегодня только смотреть.  
Барнс следит за ними со Стивом, и под его взглядом тот заливается краской так, что горит даже шея, которую Брок принимается вылизывать, с усилием оторвавшись от губ. Даже плечи и лопатки, на которых четче и темнее после холодного северного солнца проступают веснушки.

Стерву расколола Романофф – кажется, ей до сих пор стыдно от того, как случайно у нее это вышло. И жутко – как всем им – от того, что всплыло, стоило только чуток потянуть. От того, насколько иначе – длиннее, чернее, гаже – показалась история ГИДРЫ с учетом новых данных. Брок не неженка, но даже его осознание охлестывает звериным ужасом перед будущим, растущим из такого прошлого. Никто не был готов: к такому подготовиться вообще невозможно. Все равно что вытянуть манипулятором вместо мягкой игрушки чьи-то потроха.  
Игры кончились, думает Брок, глядя через плечо Стива на Барнса, развалившегося на сбитых простынях, бледного и перебинтованного. Спокойное время прошло, добро пожаловать в реальный мир. Последние несколько недель всем обошлись недешево. Вокруг снова все взлетает на воздух, под ногами горит земля, рушится привычный порядок, умирают хорошие ребята – молодые ребята, агенты уже нового ЩИТА, снова мрут от той же заразы, которая угробила ЩИТ прежний. История повторяется. И выходит на новый виток – только страшнее.

Но Брок любит такие дни. Уже почти полночь, а они все еще дома. Времени мало, его теперь никогда не хватает, но Стив откидывает голову ему на плечо и стонет, стоит у него как надо, хотя они только начали, Барнс с голодным видом облизывается и приказывает хрипло:  
– Шевелись, Рамлоу.  
И Брок толкает Стива на четвереньки.  
Этот день, пожалуй, можно будет внести в календарь. Праздновать, как сраное четвертое июля. Стив не играет с ним, не прогибается, только оглядывается, раскрывается, припадая на локти, и у Брока сносит крышу от его вида. От его взгляда. От того, как он напрягается и расслабляется весь, от покрытых веснушками плеч до молочно-белой задницы, как вздрагивают под пальцами плотно сжатые мышцы – так и чешется язык ляпнуть что-нибудь о первом разе, и Брок с глухим рыком сгребает эту задницу обеими руками, целует и тискает, и не может оторваться, не замечая, как пускает в ход зубы.  
– Блядь, – говорит Стив.  
Барнс смеется. Он дрочит себе левой рукой, лениво, едва касаясь. Правая лежит на подушке сплошным мотком тугих повязок; три пальца и запястье сломаны.  
– С первой встречи мечтал, – скупо поясняет Брок, кусает еще раз, заставляя Стива зашипеть, и вжимается между ягодиц языком.  
Поднимая взгляд, он встречается глазами с Барнсом. Тот, кажется, даже не моргает толком: смотрит и смотрит, жадно, ревниво – кто знает, будь он целее, был бы у Брока хоть один шанс добраться до капитанского зада? Стоны звучат резче, и Брок ловит момент, когда стонет и Барнс тоже. Стив подается бедрами назад, на язык, и гнет спину. Брок ловит ладонью его тяжелые яйца, и как бы ему ни хотелось сейчас поторопиться, как бы ни подгоняли возбуждение, взгляд Барнса и неизбежное утро, он осторожничает. Сам себя не узнавая. Это же Кэп, что...  
Смазка греется на пальцах. Стив укладывает голову на руки, разводит колени шире, и это больше, чем нужно Броку, чтобы послать все к чертям. Вогнав член, он даже не сразу соображает, что происходит. А происходит вот что: он ебет Капитана Америку, смотрит при этом Барнсу в глаза, и ему хорошо.

Можно не думать о том, что поганое утро все ближе. Скоро начнет светать. Скоро какая-нибудь сволочь позвонит с базы ему, или Стиву, или Барнсу, оттрубит общий сбор, и они пойдут, как привязанные, потому что копнули слишком глубоко, и теперь придется очень долго закапывать все это дерьмо. К дохлым нацистам и сумасшедшим ученым присоединились вполне себе живые нацисты и психопаты, роботы, мутанты и пришельцы, и неубиваемая тварь уже растит себе где-то еще дочерта голов, а все, кого знает Брок, до нелепого убиваемы.  
Это лишает сна. Раньше в кошмарах Броку снился пожар на сорок втором этаже Трискелиона. Снилось, что две красно-синих тени уходят от его мести невредимыми. Теперь он скучает по тем кошмарам.

Барнс что-то говорит. Стив что-то ему отвечает. У Брока слишком громко звенит в ушах, но на всякий случай он кроит зверскую рожу, потому что если это то, о чем он подумал, то…  
– Бак, – выдыхает Стив, – еще слово… и мы пойдем спать.  
Он блефует. Брок это понимает. Барнс это понимает.  
– Хочу к вам, – ворчит он, проводя по члену пальцами. Видно, как ему хочется сомкнуть их плотнее, обхватить себя кулаком, но металлическая ладонь двигается ровно так, чтобы слегка касаться кожи. Он дрожит от напряжения на краю, глядя, как они трахаются, и это могло бы вызывать сочувствие, если бы Брок знал его чуть хуже.  
– Не отвлекайся, – советует он, гладя ладонями широкую спину Стива. – Это руки у тебя две, а хуй один.  
– И тот не железный, – рычит Барнс сердито. – Иди сюда, Стив, ради всего святого, а потом хоть до утра играйте со мной в доктора.  
Это звучит безо всякой угрозы; именно поэтому оба, и Стив, и Брок, подчиняются тут же.  
Наваливаться на Барнса вдвоем, само собой, никто не собирается. Стив нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, трется стояком о его пах, и Брок толкается вперед сильнее, еще, заставляя повторить движение, прижаться теснее, почти _трахая Барнса Стивом_ – проклятье, повторить бы, когда все трое будут в состоянии участвовать…  
Он представляет себе это. Лодыжки Барнса, скрещенные у Стива на пояснице. Раскрытую и горячую великолепную задницу, синхронное движение, негромкие низкие стоны Стива, зажатого между ними. Плывущий, как сейчас, взгляд Барнса поверх его плеча.  
Как Брок не кончает первым, остается загадкой. Барнс коротко всхлипывает под Стивом, и тот поскорее откатывается вбок; из-за его спины Брок смотрит, как расслабляется, растекается по постели Барнс, медленно и как-то растерянно обтирая заляпанный спермой протез о мятые простыни. Стив прячет лицо у него на плече и вздрагивает молча, сжимая Брока внутри до искр перед глазами.

Может, он стареет? Может, слишком расслабился, оплыл и обмяк, чтобы прикрывать этих двоих дальше? Кто знает. Вот только с его работы в отставку не уйдешь. И от этого командира уже никуда не денешься. Да и надо ли куда-то деваться, если здесь и сейчас – наконец-то, мать его так, после стольких лет, – он на своем месте?

Когда он приходит в себя, все уже чисто; выдернутая из-под Барнса простыня комком валяется на полу, а эти двое целуются.  
Медленнее, осторожнее, мягче, чем обычно. Барнс явно старается не шевелиться. Стив – не тревожить его лишним прикосновением. Глаза уже слипаются у обоих, и веки опущены. Но и перестать они не могут, и губы раз за разом встречаются, размыкаются, двигаются размеренно и тихо, и если бы кто сказал Броку давным-давно, что он будет вот так глазеть на целующихся мужиков, он любому дал бы в морду не раздумывая…  
Да. Когда-то давно дал бы. Сейчас он знает, что на это можно залипать часами. Но он смотрит на них с минуту, может, чуть дольше, а потом Стив поднимается снова, поворачивается к нему и, коротко мазнув его по губам, перемещается Барнсу под другой бок, бережно подвинув правую руку.  
– Смотрите, кто очнулся, – сонно ухмыляется Барнс.  
Вид у него откровенно жалкий, но Брок молчит об этом. В четыре руки они со Стивом поправляют повязки и валятся рядом, не укрываясь. А прежде чем вырубиться, уткнувшись носом Броку в плечо, Барнс долго и отчаянно целует его.  
И до самого утра Брок спит спокойно.


End file.
